


Happy Birthday

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [64]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cemetery, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "I thought I might find you here."





	Happy Birthday

"I read somewhere that it's your birthday today, grandmother." He stares off into the sky, watching as the sky fades to the brilliant shades of orange he is only used to seeing on pictures of his dad from when he was a kid and stars begin to peak through the blanket of afternoon.

He learned a couple of years ago that his father didn't know his grandmother's birthday until Uncle Kakashi was Hokage, and that his mother didn't even know about his father's parentage until after they were already married. He thinks that's sort of comforting, actually. He likes the thought that his mother didn't fall for his father due to something as shallow as lineage, even though he knows that Hinata Uzumaki is not that kind of person.

"Sorry it's just us this year... Well, I guess grandpa's probably here too, huh? That's okay. I think it'd be weird to be alone with somebody I've never really met before, anyway." He pauses, as though waiting for a response, before continuing. "Dad's busy with Hokage stuff, as usual, ya know? He's got all this paperwork stacked up all of the time, but if you ask me, he could take a break to visit his own mom. Or hell, he could even retire, Konohamaru-sensei's been after his job since he got it. Mom's never really felt like she belonged here without dad, but you would've liked her, I think. She doesn't need to just come here with dad, if she doesn't want to. Himawari is training with Aunt Hanabi, who's gone all psycho about Himawari training more and more now that she's almost an adult or whatever. She's only eighteen, but I'm not gonna get in Aunt Hanabi's way when she's going crazy again, eh? Well, I guess you never did meet her... From what I've heard, you would've liked her, too. Sarada really wanted to come with me today, but she's so tuckered out with Satomi that I didn't want to bother her." He chuckles. "Four-month-olds are hard, ya know?" He pauses, staring at his feet for a second. "No, I guess you wouldn't..."

He sighs and lays back against the grass, feeling individual blades against his cheeks. He crosses his arms behind his head and just stares at the sky for a while, and he feels like Shikamaru even as there is a distinct lack of clouds there for him to stare at and get lost in. He even closes his eyes after a little while, just feeling the cooling air of the sunset against his face and taking a while to relax before he's back to diapers and swollen breasts that he's not allowed to touch.

He doesn't even hear her when she approaches. "I thought I might find you here." He jumps up, and her reflexes are surprisingly good even with a sleeping four-month-old in her arms, head against her chest none the wiser. He sighs when he sees it's just his wife, pressing forward to press his lips into her forehead and then coo over their sleeping daughter, whose face is hidden stubbornly in her mother's chest.

"Well, you know what day it is..." He sighs and stares up at the sky again, sitting back down and watching as his wife maneuvers the little girl in her arms so she can move next to him as well. The sky is a darker red now, with the sun hiding behind the Hokage Monument.

She hums in contemplation and rests her head on his shoulder, watching the sunset with him and their daughter and he feels like a family in a postcard from Kumo, but while that notion would have made him gag when he was a kid, he smiles gently at the scene. She makes a motion like rolling her shoulders which is her indicator that he should continue whatever he was doing since her arms are so frequently occupied that she can't use her hands for the gesture anymore for the most part. "Grandmother, I hope that wherever you are, you're happy with grandpa. And Dad told me once that you said you loved him, that you'd never stop loving him no matter the situation, even if you were dead. Well, I want you to know that we're all like that, too. We'll always love you, even if we never got a chance to meet you, or... or if you're gone." His voice cracks, and his wife rubs his back.


End file.
